Rumors
Mr. Stark: Girls the second floor. Boys on third floor, upstairs. Sun Hi: Vlog for you, journey of a high school freshman to chart topping k-pop star. Watch the dream as I live it. People! You're in my shot. I know it's the first day of school, but can we clear this hallway please? Hello? Coming through. Perfect. Jodi: Hello! Excuse me. Ms. Diona: You, you with the unnatural red hair. You are? Jodi: Jodi Mappa. Freshman. My way of red hook Brooklyn. What up? Ms. Diona: Ms. Diona, principal. MacKendrick Prep. "What up" is we have a dress code here and you, young lady have gone far beyond it. Jodi: Really? Ms. Diona: Yes. Jodi: That is so sick. Thank you. Bye. Mr. Stark: School assembly at 3pm! Attendance is mandatory. The drop, yeah! Mr. Davis. Caleb: Oh. Hello! Mr. Stark: Caleb Davis? I'm Mr. Stark, the floor's resident advisor. Are you my problem? Sir? Every year I have a freshman who's a problem. I don't like problems. Caleb: Sir, you're our resident advisor. Aren't we supposed to come to you with our problems? So it begins, Mr. Davis. Mr. Stark: So it begins. Sun Hi: Woo! No. Uh huh. Mine! Called it! O-M-G who dresses you? Jodi: I do. Jodi street couture. Sun Hi: Shut up! Get out of my world! Talk to me. I record everything. For the Sun-Hi Nation. I'm Sun-Hi, b-t-dubs. Jodi: I'm Jodi. What's the Sun-Hi Nation? Sun Hi: My fans. I have 72. Mostly relatives, but the nation is growing. Jodi:'''You have fans? What do you do? '''Sun Hi: I sing, I dance. Make people jealous. Security: Nobody move. Sun Hi: Ah! Song Sun Hi: Whatever you're looking for-- You'll never find it! Jodi: Don't worry, I got your back. I'm not hiding anything. Sun Hi: Exactly. We're completely innocent. Ms. Diona: Relax, ladies. It's just a standard room check. Sun Hi: Oh, they do this in every dorm room? Ms. Diona: Just the ones with the special students. Sun Hi: O-M-G this is because of Sun-He Nation? Hastag blushing. Ms. Diona: Hastag no. Hastag this is about your other roommate who's not here yet. I don't get this whole hashtag thing. Room clear. Sun Hi: Our roommate needs security? Jodi: I know. Sun Hi: She must be super famous! Jodi: Or bonkers. Sun Hi: That would def make us the coolest dorm room in school. Caleb: Animal shelter? No, allergic to fur. Florist! No, allergic to pollen. Babysitter? No, allergic to babies. Valerie: Job hunting little freshman? Um, I'm talking to you. Caleb: Oh. I'm not really used to the whole girls talking to me thing. Yeah, I'm looking for a job. Valerie: Well, there's one at the roller rink. It's super cool. Heather: And when Valerie says something is super cool, most people can't even handle it. That means it's too cool. Caleb: Wow! Thanks! No problem. Valerie: Jared Anderson, student body president. This is our year. Bye freshman. Caleb: I really need to learn how to walk like that. Mr. Stark: Attention, assembly now in the auditorium. Ms. Diona: You are students of MacKendrick Preparatory high school. Where we have a history of excellence. Valerie: Go MacKendrick Prep! Woo! Yeah! Heather: Awesome cheer, Valerie. Ms. Diona: And now, a word from the head of performing arts department. Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark: Theatre. It mirrors the essence of who we are. Makes the struggles, failures, and rejections of this life-- In a couple of weeks, I'll be announcing the school musical. Everyone is encouraged to participate. Jared: Great announcement to inform us about a future announcement, Mr. Stark. Sun Hi: School musical? I could be the lead. Jodi: We don't even know what show it is. Sun Hi: It doesn't matter. You stand under a spotlight for two hours, then everyone applauds for you. It's what I was born to do. (Now I Am Here lyrics) So, this is how it starts. From the high to the low. Future fans and it's my show. So, this is how it feels to get everyone talking, the big reveal. It's a crazy situation, it's my destination. Absolute fascination all across the nation. Now, I'm here where I'm meant to be I'm meant to be Show of the year, the new drama queen, Boom boom, on the scene. Now, I'm here, where I'm meant to be I'm meant to be Show of the year, the new drama queen, Boom boom, on the scene. So, this is it my friends, the hottest ticket in town, Everyone will attend. Oh, this is where it goes, in the auditorium and everyone knows. Now, I'm here where I'm meant to be I'm meant to be Show of the year, the new drama queen, Boom boom, on the scene. Now, I'm here where I'm meant to be I'm meant to be Show of the year, the new drama queen, Boom boom, on the scene. Mr. Stark: In case you were wondering, freshman students don't perform as leads in the school musical. Ever. Assembly over. Good day. Sun Hi: No freshman leads? Like I'm going to listen to a man that has hair that looks like an old birds nest.Everyone knows if you're going to rock the nest, you have to go all out. Jodi: Duh! Caleb: You like my sound? Jodi: Your beats are sick. Caleb: Wait, not sick like my Nana's old cat Maurice. Sun Hi: No, the good sick. Caleb: Caleb Davis. Sun Hi: I'm Sun-Hi. This is Jodi. There she is! Our mystery roommate! Gotta go! Got anymore of that good music? Caleb: I've got plenty! Talking to girls isn't so hard. Keeping them around, another story. Sun Hi: What kind of person has a security detail? Maybe she's an undercover agent. Or a spy! Or an actor. Mr. Stark: Delivery, ladies. Watch out. Sun Hi: What is it? Sun Hi:'''The less I know, the less problems I have. '''Jodi: I don't want to know. Sun Hi: What are you doing? It's our room. We get to see what gets delivered to it. Jodi: You know what this means, don't you? You've committed a felony by opening up someone else's mail? Sun Hi: No, our roommate is a spy! And we have to find out who she really is. I just want to know every intimate detail about our new roommate before she moves in. Jodi: Is that so unreasonable? Sort of, but I like it. Sun Hi: Late admission. That has to be her. Jodi: Someone's coming. We gotta go. Sun Hi: Woah! What are we gonna do? Jodi: In here. Shh! Quiet! Here they come. Ms. Diona: Security, late registration. Do you really think one student is worth all this trouble? Mr. Stark: This one is. Ms. Diona: Why must they all leave these open? I mean, really. Mr. Stark: It's the first day. Ms. Diona: These kids. Would you mind? Mr. Stark: Would I? No. Jodi: What are we going to do? Sun Hi: This might not be a good time to tell you, but I don't do well in tight spaces. Jodi: Really? I thought everyone enjoyed being locked in a tight space that smells like rotten egg sandwich. Sun Hi: I think it just touched my ankle. Jodi: Ew! Don't let it touch me! (Sun-Hi and Jodi screaming) Sun-Hi: Wake up! You were snoring and using my face as a pillow. Jodi: We're still in here? Sun-Hi: Yup. I just posted another call for help. Jodi: Help I have gout. Sun Hi: Autocorrect. I meant to write help get us out! Jodi: How about mentioning we're in a school locker or MacKendrick Prep? Anything that would help someone actually find us. Sun Hi: People did find me. Over 25 responses. Jodi: Apparently, your family is well versed in remedies for gout. rings banging Sun Hi: Oh. Hey! We're in here! What? Jodi: He didn't even see us. Think you could help us get out? Caleb: You are in my locker? Sun Hi: Hello? There's still someone stuck in here. Caleb: Oh. Right. Sorry. Sun Hi: Ow. Caleb: You know what? I don't even want to know. Sun Hi: He's different. Jodi: Yeah. In a kinda cute way. Caleb: Hello? How did you know I wanted a job? Oh yes, the sign would give it away. Yes, I'm looking for a job. Preferably something that can utilize my song writing skills and sensitive artistic nature. Custodian? I'll take it. Thank you. Yes! This place has killer sound. Oh. Whoa! What is this? Oh, yes sir those salt shakers are family heirlooms, right and I will be sure to fix that tinsy little bit of wall damage. Don't you worry. Noted. You don't worry. I worry. Sun-Hi: Anyone who practices slow motion walking is definitely not cute. Jodi: You're unbelievable. Sun-Hi: Thank you! I enjoy your company too. Sun Hi: She's here. Ahem. Corki: Hi. I'm Corki Chang, your new roommate. Jodi: I'm Jodi. This is Sun-Hi. Sun Hi: Are you famous? Jodi: Sun Hi. Sun Hi: Come on! We're sisters in dorm life. We need a circle of trust and if she's famous Oh. Designer. I need to know so I can use it to my advantage. Jodi: Don't mind Sun Hi. She's weird. Sun Hi: Not weird, weird, just unique weird. Jodi:'''You play that? '''Corki: Since I was 4. My father wanted me to. Sun Hi: Well, my father wanted me to be a boy, but I think disappointment is good for parents. Keeps them guessing. Corki: Look, you two seem nice but you probably won't be seeing much of me. I'm here to study hard and get into an American university. Sun Hi: You're right! She's not a spy, she's an alien. Jodi: Sun Hi, come on! Sun Hi: I can't see. Oh. That's better. Jodi: She doesn't even have class first period. Come on! We're late. Sun Hi: I forgot my phone. I'll be right back. (Spotlightz lyrics) Waiting isn't the time of fate. Dreaming the dream, I can hardly wait. We are going to be a part of it. No stopping us now, the fire's lit. Blast off now, hear the sonic boom. Everybody's gonna get down in the room. Cheer for the sun, wave to the Moon. The lighting strike goes zoom, zoom, zoom. We're taking over, better step aside. We'll hit the road, but we'll still need a ride. We're gonna get to work on our grand design, tag you in a post when we get online. If we have the time. Turn up the spotlight, we're on our way. Turn up the spotlight, we want to play. We'll get it, I'll bet it, we're gonna be stars one day. All we gotta do is write a song. Then we'll get our own emoticon. Everywhere we go, they'll scream our names. I guess that comes with the price of fame. Turn up the spotlight, we're on our way. Turn up the spotlight, we want to play. We'll get it, I'll bet it, we're gonna be stars one day. S-U-N Hi, yeah. It's J-O-Di Listen up, Corki. We'll be in the sky, they'll see us glow Over the airwaves on the radio. Just give us the lights, we'll steal the show. Throw your hands up then lose control. Work everyday and all through the night. Only get one shot better do it right. Won't stop till everybody knows the name. They better be ready cause we'll bring the fame. Turn up the spotlight, we're on our way. Turn up the spotlight, we want to play. We'll get it, I'll bet it, we're gonna be stars one day. Sun Hi: Corki, who knew you could sound so great with me. Corki: I've never sung with anyone else before. It was fun. Sun-Hi: My gift to you. Corki: You weren't recording that, were you? Sun Hi: Of course I was. I'm pretty Jodi: You'll get used to it. Corki: No, no one else can know about this. Sun Hi: What are you talking about? This is fate! Our first step in our epic journey to starting a pop super group! Corki: A pop super group? Jodi: There's no pop group. Sun-Hi: Oh contraire, mon frere. That means you know nothing Jodi in some other language. Corki: French, and that's not what it means. Please promise me you'll never tell anyone about this? Please? Sun Hi: Okay, but that won't do any good cause it already went viral! Jodi: Okay, let's just all calm down. Sun-Hi: Corki, if you're going to be in a band, people have to see you. It's the whole point of a band. You know, besides the music and all that. Corki: You couldn't possibly understand. No one could. Sun Hi: What do you think that was all about? Jodi: I don't know. I thought you were going to be the weird roommate. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts